leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Leverage wiki
Don't miss marathons of your favorite episodes now on Ion-TV every Sunday afternoon/evening! Sophie grifter.png|The Grifter|link=Sophie Devereaux Nate mastermind.png|The Mastermind|link=Nathan Ford Screen Shot 2012-04-13 at 1.21.06 AM.png|The Hitter|link=Eliot Spencer Hardison_hacker.png|The Hacker|link=Alec Hardison Parker_thief.png|The Thief|link=Parker Mysterious, and elusive, the most formidable adversary the team has faced is Damien Moreau, the international bank of crime. Operating from his base on the small island nation of San Lorenzo, Moreau sees himself as a visionary businessman who does not judge the clients he funds. He is totally ruthless in his business dealings as well as very slow to trust anyone he does not know. Moreau's interests include smuggling of art and artifacts and gun running, and is prepared to remove anyone who stands in his way. Almost untouchable by international law enforcement, and with enough money to buy politicians and the media, he surrounds himself with corrupt officials who shield him from prosecution. He also travels with a small army of security that once included Eliot. It takes a team that operates outside the law, and with very specialized skills, to bring him down. This section will help you stay up to date with what's happening on the Leverage Wiki. To see a list of recent activity on the Wiki, . First off, I'm Leverage Guru, the newest admin on the wiki. This wiki is a diamond in the rough that's ready for some polishing. I've started a new forum to discuss editor's ideas for improvement of the wiki -- let's hear what you think! I've set a few personal agendas for my own editing, and am hoping a few dedicated editors will contribute their expertise and ideas: *Thorough copy editing of all pages. *Development of a more stylized, attention grabbing launch page. *Expansion of the season lists into season articles. *Redesign of episode pages to develop narrative descriptions of episodes, add media and reduce lists of bullets without narrative *Reduction of trivial and stub pages by collapsing them into larger topical pages (such as pages on the various cons the show has featured.) *Development of a fan area that can house fan media, artwork and fiction. I'm a great believer in collaboration toward a shared vision. Please join the discussion, drop me a note on my talk page, and share your great ideas! Season Four will be the longest in Leverage history, with 10 summer and eight winter episodes. It's a great opportunity to build this wiki into an active, high visibility site. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . ; Adding content * Develop an article that interests you. Many articles need content; often it's preferable to develop an article by adding content rather than creating a new article. * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. Wanted articles may need writing, or may lead to red links that can be removed. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. There's a forum especially for discussion of improvements to the wiki. ;12/6/12 - Renewal Status and an Open Letter from Dean Devlin We still do not have any news on the status of Leverage's renewal, and may not know until January. John Rogers has stated repeatedly that nothing should be read into the slow renewal decision and the title of the season finale. In response to the speculation on various message boards, Twitter and Facebook, Executive Producer Dean Devlin has issued the following open letter, regarding the season finale: Dear LEVERAGE Fans, As of the writing of this letter, we still do not know if there will be a season six of our show. Just as we didn’t know when we created the last three episodes which are about to air. Because of this uncertainty, John Rogers and I decided to end this season with the episode we had planned to make to end the series, way back when we shot the pilot. So, the episode that will air on Christmas is, in fact, the series finale we had always envisioned. This is not to say we would not do a season six should we get the opportunity. Everyone involved with the show, from the cast, the crew, the writers and producers, would like nothing more than to continue telling these stories. But, in case we do not get that opportunity we felt that, creatively, after 77 episodes, we owed it to you, our fans, to end the show properly. I sincerely hope you watch these last three episodes. They build to our conclusion. And the finale, I believe, is the most powerful episode we’ve ever done. From all of us who make the show, thank you for watching, supporting and encouraging us. I’ve never experienced a fandom as intense, loyal and wonderful as you all. Let’s go steal a series finale! Dean Devlin Executive Producer/Director LEVERAGE ;11/15/12 - The Peoples' Choice Awards: Leverage Nominated! ; Now is your chance to steal a Peoples' Choice award for Leverage. Vote now and often at: Peoples' Choice Awards Recap: Season Four __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse